Mal Entendidos
by K-chan258
Summary: Kagome descobriu que Inuyasha fazia aniversário naquela semana e, junto com os amigos era feudal, resolve fazer uma festa-surpresa pra ele. Porém uma série de confusões pode fazer com que esse aniversário não seja tão tranquilo assim... - #COMPLETA#
1. Chapter 1

**Mal entendidos**

**Categoria: **Anime/manga (Inuyasha)

**Gênero: **Romance/ Drama

**Classificação: **12 anos

**Shippers: **Inuyasha & Kagome

**Sinopse: **Kagome descobriu que Inuyasha fazia aniversário naquela semana (não me perguntem como...) e junto com os amigos da sengoku jidai (era feudal, pra quem não sabe) resolve fazer uma festa-surpresa pra ele. Porém uma série de mal entendidos pode fazer com que esse aniversário não seja tão tranqüilo assim. Quer ver no que isso vai dar? Só lendo pra saber!

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem (dâ! Novidade...). Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos (outra novidade!), portanto, não me processem, eu não tenho dinheiro (sério!).

**N.A.: **Esta é a primeira fanfic de Inuyasha que publico, então peguem leve, ta legal? Como a sinopse já diz tudo, eu não vou comentar nada, só desejar boa leitura... E muitas revews! A primeira parte da estória pode lembrar (e muito) a sinopse, mas o que eu poderia fazer para que vocês soubessem o que esperar da fic sem pôr essa sinopse? Bem, espero que gostem da fic mesmo assim. Mais uma vez, boa leitura!

**0o0o0o**

Kagome descobriu que Inuyasha fazia aniversário naquela semana (não me perguntem como) e resolveu que seria uma ótima idéia fazer uma festa surpresa pra ele. Kagome estava justamente passando essa informação para Miroku e Sango.

- É! – dizia Kagome empolgada – É quinta-feira o aniversário dele!

- E o que você pensa em fazer? – Perguntou Sango à Kagome.

- Você quer dizer o que _nós_ vamos fazer – corrigiu Kagome, dando ênfase na palavra "nós" – Vamos fazer uma festa surpresa pra ele!

- Legal!!! – exclamou Miroku.

- Vai se empolgando não hein! – disse Sango encarando Miroku séria.

-Vamos chamar Kaede, Kouga, claro que nós três também vamos... Quem mais devemos chamar? – perguntou Kagome com um bloquinho de notas e uma caneta na mão.

- Inuyasha não é muito sociável, né? – comentou Miroku.

- É mesmo... – concordou Kagome.

- Kagome? – chamou Miroku, um tanto sério.

- O que? – perguntou a garota.

- ...

- O que? – Kagome repetiu a pergunta, visto que Miroku não dizia nada.

- Talvez... – começou ele.

- Talvez o que? – perguntou Kagome.

- Melhor não. – respondeu Miroku.

- Fala!

- Não, deixa pra lá.

- Fala logo! Ta me deixando nervosa!

- Talvez devêssemos chamar algumas pessoas do vilarejo...

- Claro! – concordou Kagome mais aliviada, sorrido. Achou que Miroku diria algo que impediria a festa de acontecer.

- E a pulga Myouga.

- Claro! – disse Kagome igualmente sorridente.

- E Toutoussai.

- Vamos chamá-lo também! – concordou Kagome, ainda com seu sorriso doce.

- E Kikyou.

- Clar- O que?! – dessa vez o sorriso de Kagome foi interrompido, enquanto a colegial arregalava os olhos.

- Ele tem razão – ponderou Sango – O Inuyasha... Bem... A Kikyou...

- Já sei! O Inuyasha ama a Kikyou, sei disso – completou Kagome um tanto triste. Houve uns breves segundos de silêncio – Tudo bem. Vamos chamá-la também... Então temos: Kaede, Shippou, Myouga, Toutoussai, Kagome (eu), Miroku, Sango, Kouga, Kikyou e algumas pessoas do vilarejo. Quantas?

- Bom, todos – disse Sango – A Kaede é amiga de todo mundo e a menos que algum seja inimigo de Inuyasha, não vejo mal algum em chamá-los.

- Concordo – disse Kagome. Mas justamente nessa hora, Inuyasha chega.

- Com o que? – pergunta ele ao entrar.

- Ah...É.... – Kagome gaguejava tentando dizer algo convincente.

- Que foi? O gato comeu a língua? – perguntou Inuyasha em seu típico mau humor.

- N-Não! Eu...

- Concorda que deveríamos descansar de procurar a jóia hoje. – disse Miroku tirando todos daquele sufoco.

- Ok. Humanos...

**0o0o0o**

Quinta feira à noite. Inuyasha chega.

- Ninguém... Nunca fez isso por mim... – comentou Inuyasha observando a festa e as pessoas alegres reunidas para celebrar seu aniversário.

- Em todos esses anos você _nunca_ comemorou _um_ aniversário sequer? – perguntou Kagome surpresa.

- Não, nenhum. Ninguém se importava comigo, só a minha mãe – respondeu ele.

- ... Bem... Então? Vamos? – perguntou Kagome tentando se desviar daquele assunto triste.

- O que? – perguntou Inuyasha confuso.

- Bater os parabéns, o que mais? – disse a colegial puxando o hanyou* pelo braço. Então todos começam a cantar a musiquinha que sempre é cantada nos aniversários:

"_Parabéns a você_

_Nesta data querida_

_Muitas felicidades_

_Muitos anos de vida_

_Chegou a hora de apagar as velinhas_

_Vamos cantar aquela musiquinha:_

_Parabéns a você!_

_Parabéns a você pelo seu aniversário! _

_Que Deus lhe dê muita saúde e paz_

_E que os anjos digam 'amém!'_

_Parabéns a você!_

_Parabéns a você pelo seu aniversário!"_

Como manda a tradição, deve-se cantar a última parte o número de vezes correspondentes ao ano que a pessoa está completando, mas como ninguém iria ter saco para cantar essa parte mais de cem vezes, resolveram cantá-la apenas uma vez:

"_É big!_

_É big!_

_É big! É big! É big!_

_É hora!_

_É hora!_

_É hora! É hora! É hora!_

_Ra-Tim-Bum!_

_INUYASHA! INUYAHA! INUYASHA!_

_ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!!!!!!!!"_

- Sopra as velinhas! – disse Kagome à Inuyasha – Mas faz um pedido antes!

- Um pedido? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- É – confirmou Kagome – Dizem que quando a gente faz um pedido antes de soprar as velas, ele se realiza. Então pense num pedido e sopre as velas.

- Você acredita nisso? – perguntou ele com desdém.

- Não, mas é tradição, vai logo! – disse Kagome impaciente.

- Ok – disse Inuyasha antes de soprar as velas.

**0o0o0o**

- O que você pediu Inuyasha? – perguntou Miroku curioso.

- Eu também queria saber, mas se ele contar, não vai se realizar – disse Kagome.

- Eu não pensei em pedido nenhum. – respondeu Inuyasha.

- O que?! – comentou Sango – Não acredito!

- ...

- Se eu fosse você pediria para ficar com a Srtª Kagome e a Srtª Kikyou – comentou Miroku, levando um sopapo de Sango.

- Isso é pra você aprender a ser menos tarado! – disse ela.

- Viu Miroku – comentou Inuyasha – É isso que dar ser tão pervertido!

- Oi Inuyasha – disse Kikyou ao se aproximar do grupo. Inuyasha virou-se na direção da voz totalmente surpreso pela presença da sacerdotisa ali enquanto Kagome saia triste dali.

_**Continua...**_

**N/A.: **É, capítulo pequenininho, mas ta aí. Esta fic foi escrita há muito tempo atrás, mas só agora eu estou postando ela. Eu fiz umas pequenas modificações em relação à original no intuito de melhorá-la, mas não foi nada que modificasse o enredo ou a seqüência de acontecimentos. Espero que gostem e por favor digam o que acharam clicando no botãozinho aí em baixo.

Ja ne!

K-Chan


	2. Chapter 2

**Mal entendidos**

**Categoria: **Anime/manga (Inuyasha)

**Gênero: **Romance/ Drama

**Classificação: **12 anos

**Shippers: **Inuyasha & Kagome

**Sinopse: **Kagome descobriu que Inuyasha fazia aniversário naquela semana (não me perguntem como...) e junto com os amigos da sengoku jidai (era feudal, pra quem não sabe) resolve fazer uma festa-surpresa pra ele. Porém uma série de mal entendidos pode fazer com que esse aniversário não seja tão tranqüilo assim. Quer ver no que isso vai dar? Só lendo pra saber!

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem (dâ! Novidade...). Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos (outra novidade!), portanto, não me processem, eu não tenho dinheiro (sério!).

**0o0o0o Inuyasha – Mal entendidos o0o0o0**

**N.A.: **Yeah! Estou eu aqui com mais um capítulo de ME (Mal Entendidos). A estória vai continuar na mesma parte onde parou, exatamente na seqüência, mas pra quem não se lembra, eu vou postar o finalzinho do capítulo anterior aqui também.

Antes de mais nada, gostaria de pedir desculpas, pois no capítulo anterior eu pus um asterisco (*) fazendo uma referência a uma palavra japonesa (hanyou), mas não pus o que significa na nota final... Pra quem não sabe e ficou boiando, essa palavra quer dizer meio-youkai, ok?

**Respondendo as revews:**

**Daniii – **Obrigada pela revew! Sua aprovação me deixa muito feliz! Mesmo! Desculpe o suspense no final, mas eu não resisti... Espero que você goste desse capítulo também! Deixa sua opinião quando terminar de ler, por favor!

**Individua do mal – **Valeu por deixar a sua opinião! Como você pediu, aqui estou eu postando mais! Deixa sua opinião sobre esse capítulo também quando terminar de ler... Eu vou amar lê-la!

E você que leu, mas ainda não deixou revew, faça como essas duas almas caridosas acima e deixe uma revew, K-chan agradece!

Agora, vamos à fic. Boa leitura!

**0o0o0o No último capítulo... o0o0o0**

- O que você pediu Inuyasha? – perguntou Miroku curioso.

- Eu também queria saber, mas se ele contar, não vai se realizar – disse Kagome.

- Eu não pensei em pedido nenhum. – respondeu Inuyasha.

- O que?! – comentou Sango – Não acredito!

- ...

- Se eu fosse você pediria para ficar com a Srtª Kagome e a Srtª Kikyou – comentou Miroku, levando um sopapo de Sango.

- Isso é pra você aprender a ser menos tarado! – disse ela.

- Viu Miroku – comentou Inuyasha – É isso que dar ser tão pervertido!

- Oi Inuyasha – disse Kikyou ao se aproximar do grupo. Inuyasha virou-se na direção da voz totalmente surpreso pela presença da sacerdotisa ali enquanto Kagome saia triste dali.

**0o0o0o Continuando... Capítulo 2 o0o0o0**

Miroku e Sango trataram logo de fazer o mesmo, mas ficaram espiando escondidos.

- Parabéns! – disse Kikyou dando um abraço no hanyou que retribuiu confuso.

- Por que... Você veio? – perguntou Inuyasha confuso.

- Por você, oras... Não ta feliz em me ver?

- Você me deixa confuso Kikyou. Eu nunca sei o que você está sentindo. Eu não sei nem se você ainda me ama...

- Eu te amo Inuyasha – disse Kikyou – Se eu pareço fria com você, é porque sou infeliz porque parece que você não me ama mais. Me diz: você ainda me ama?

- ...

- Eu imaginei.

- Kikyou...

Kikyou se vira pra sair, mas Inuyasha a segura pela mão.

- Eu sempre te amei – disse o hanyou.

- Mas não ama mais - retrucou a sacerdotisa.

- Eu-

- Ah! – disse Kikyou parecendo se lembrar de algo – Eu tenho um presente pra você e peço que aceite em nome de tudo que vivemos juntos e em nome do que você sentia por mim...

Kikyou dá a Inuyasha um embrulho. Ele abre o embrulho e encontra lá dentro uma pequena caixa de madeira.

- Nela eu guardei todo o meu amor por você – explicou Kikyou – Quando estiver em forte perigo, abra. Trará boa sorte.

- Obrigado.

- Eu só queria te pedir uma coisa...

- O que?

- Um beijo de despedida – respondeu Kikyou - Pra que eu possa guardar como lembrança dos nossos velhos tempos. Não custa nada...

Inuyasha aproximou-se de Kikyou e lhe deu um beijo. Não foi nada escandaloso, apenas um selinho mais prolongado.

**0o0o0o**

Kagome estava andando procurando Inuyasha e resolve procurá-lo do lado de fora, mas quando chega lá encontra Inuyasha beijando Kikyou. Isso a partiu por dentro. Miroku e Sango não a viram sair. Poucos minutos depois, eles encontram Inuyasha. Ele nunca havia ganhado tantos presentes... Nem sabia se um dia já ganhara um... Ah, sim! Kami [1] lhe deu um belo presente e isso foi bem antes do seu aniversário. Kagome... Como faria para revelar-lhe seus sentimentos e dizer que quando soprou aquelas velas pediu que pudesse estar sempre ao lado dela e protegê-la?

**0o0o0o**

Kagome foi para o rio e ficou lá chorando por muito tempo e pensando em tudo o que viu.

"Ele a ama... Ele a ama..." pensou Kagome "Eu deveria saber que não tinha a menor chance..."

**0o0o0o**

A festa acabou e Inuyasha já estava começando a ficar preocupado com Kagome, pois fazia muito tempo que ela havia sumido. E os outros também ficaram preocupados, é claro!

"Será que ela saiu com o aquele lobo fedido?" pensou Inuyasha achando que talvez ela pudesse estar com Kouga.

- Eu vou procurá-la – disse ele

- Ok. Nós vamos esperar aqui, caso ela volte – disse Miroku

- Estou de volta em no máximo meia hora.

- E volte com ela, por favor – emendou Sango

- Eu voltarei – disse Inuyasha enfim saindo.

**0o0o0o**

Kagome se deu conta de que estava tarde e resolveu voltar pra cabana de Kaede. Enquanto isso Inuyasha continuava procurando por ela, seguindo seu cheiro. Porém, a garota estava tão triste que nem pensava nos perigos da floresta à noite. Ela ainda chorava e enquanto caminhava pela densa floresta sem olhar exatamente pra onde ia, se bateu em algo, ou melhor, alguém. Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha? – pergunta Kagome tipo "O que você faz aqui?"

- Onde você tava hein? – perguntou Inuyasha preocupado se acontecera alguma coisa e ao mesmo tempo aliviado por encontrá-la, mas tentando não demonstrar isso.

- Não te interessa! – disse Kagome ríspida.

- O que?! – Inuyasha estava surpreso. Kagome não costumava ser grosseira assim, nem mesmo com ele. Geralmente era o contrário.

- Isso que você ouviu! – disse Kagome deixando Inuyasha sem reação – Veio me vigiar por acaso?

- Vim te levar pra casa – disse ele ainda sem entender que bicho mordeu Kagome [2]

- Minha casa é na era atual, além disso, eu tenho pernas!

- É. Mas é perigoso aqui.

- Como se você se importasse!

Isso doeu em Inuyasha. Como Kagome podia imaginar que ele não se importava com ela, logo ele que sempre a protegeu? Tudo bem que ele não dizia isso, mas ações falam mais alto que palavras, não?

- Você esta sendo ingrata, sabia? – disse Inuyasha já perdendo o seu bom humor.

- Ingrata? Como? – retrucou Kagome- Você não me faz favores Inuyasha! Só me protege porque eu sei onde estão os fragmentos da jóia de quatro almas!

- E está sendo injusta também! – disse Inuyasha já subindo uma nota no seu tom de voz – O que acha que eu sou? O que você quer?

Kagome percebeu o tom magoado dele, mas precisava extravasar toda aquela tristeza que ela sentiu ao vê-lo beijando Kikyou.

- Eu te odeio Inuyasha! – gritou ela

Aquela foi a gota d'água. Inuyasha se vira e começa a caminhar em direção ao vilarejo da vovó Kaede. Kagome vai andando logo atrás.

"E pensar que eu fiquei preocupado com ela..." Inuyasha pensava enquanto caminhava a passos lentos.

"Porque ele está fazendo essa pose de ofendido?" esses eram os pensamentos de Kagome, porém ela já estava começando a ficar arrependida por ter sido tão ofensiva "Vira vai! Deixe-me ver seu rosto..."

Mas ele não virou.

_**Continua...**_

**0o0o0o**

**Nota de rodapé:**

**[1] Kami – **Deus

**[2] – **Foi o monstro de olhos verdes, o bichinho do ciúme... Quem nunca foi mordido por ele pelo menos uma vez na vida hein?

**0o0o0o**

**N.A.: **É... Acabou mais um capítulo. Desculpem pela demora em postá-lo! Mas, reparem que esse capítulo foi maior do que o outro, um pouquinho, mas foi. Pois é... É que eu cansei de fazer estórias com longos capítulos. Vão lá no meu profile e vejam minha outra fic Happy Birthday, de Hagaren... Capítulos enooormes... Aliás, tem outras fics lá e eu também sempre atualizo meu profile então fiquem à vontade pra visitá-lo... Mas agora chega de propaganda! Continuando... Confesso que fiquei com peninha da Kagome, ainda mais depois de escrever a parte do rio, mas agora estou com pena do Inu... K-chan (não eu, a Kagome) foi muito dura com ele (acho que eu também fui, afinal, fui eu que escrevi... rsrsrs) Mas, bem... Deixe sua opinião e eu prometo que vou tentar ajudar esses dois no próximo capítulo! Vamos combinar uma coisa? No capítulo anterior eu recebi revews de duas pessoas, se pelo menos mais duas pessoas deixarem revew dando sua opinião, eu prometo adiantar o resto da estória... *chantagista* Dani e Indivídua do mal, conto com as revews de vocês também, tá?

Kisses à todos e ja ne!

K-chan


	3. Chapter 3

**[Mal entendidos – By K-chan]**

**0o0o0o0o Ficha técnica o0o0o0o0**

**Categoria:** Anime/manga (Inuyasha)

**Gênero:** Romance/ Drama

**Classificação:** 12 anos

**Shippers:** Inuyasha & Kagome

**AVISOS PARA ESTE CAPÍTULO:** Este capítulo contém spoilers do filme "Um amor para recordar". Eu fiz uma referência ao filme lá pro meio do capítulo mais ou menos e revelei o final. Acho que a parte do filme é importante pro resto do enredo da estória, mas fica a seu critério ler ou não. A parte exata do spoiler é na parte que mostra Kagome no cinema. Os que ainda não viram o filme e pretendem ver, considerem-se avisados.

**0o0o0o0o**** Sinopse ****o0o0o0o0**

Kagome descobriu que Inuyasha fazia aniversário naquela semana (não me perguntem como...) e junto com os amigos da sengoku jidai (era feudal, pra quem não sabe) resolve fazer uma festa-surpresa pra ele. Porém uma série de mal entendidos pode fazer com que esse aniversário não seja tão tranqüilo assim. Quer ver no que isso vai dar? Só lendo pra saber!

**0o0o0o0o**** Desclaimer ****o0o0o0o0**

Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem. Todos os créditos à Rumiko Takahashi-sensei. O filme _Um amor para recordar _também não me pertence, embora eu não saiba a quem pertence. Eu não sou rica, muito pelo contrário, sou pobre e estou batalhando por uma vaga no ProUni justamente porque não tenho dinheiro pra bancar uma faculdade paticular, então por favor, eu peço encarecidamente que não me processem, ok? Até porque esta estória não possui fins lucrativos. É sério! _Believe me_!

**0o0o0o Inuyasha – Mal entendidos o0o0o0**

**N.A.:** Mais um capitulo de ME. O próximo capítulo dessa fic será o último. Esse é um capítulo que também começa exatamente onde parou, aliás acho que todos os capítulos serão assim. Meu projeto é fazer capítulos curtinhos mesmo, pra facilitar a leitura de vocês. Eu acabei de terminar uma fic com capítulos que levaram até dezenove páginas do meu Word (Happy Birthday), então estou maneirando agora, apesar desse capítulo ser uma exceção (ele é o maior de todos até agora). Como sempre, eu vou responder as revews antes de continuar a estória, afinal, sem elas eu não continuaria escrevendo...

**0o0o0o Respostas às revews o0o0o0**

_**Individua do mal –**_ 1º] Menina, você devia se chamar Individua do _bem_, pois você não sabe o bem que me faz quando deixa uma revew. Valeuzão!

2º] Realmente ficou uma confusão só na fic... O que é que Inuyasha queria beijando Kikyou? Mas Kagome também não precisava dizer aquelas coisas pra ele né? Afinal, ele se preocupa com ela e protege-a por isso, apesar de não admitir...

3º] Nada não... Só lembrando que eu vou AMAR ler sua opinião sobre esse capítulo também! Obrigada pelas revews! Bjs!

_**Gege-kio – **_Muito, mas MUITO obrigada pela sua revew! Dei pulinhos de alegria na cadeira em frente ao PC por saber que tem gente nova lendo minha humilde fic! *K-chan com cara de boba-alegre-saltitante* Fico honrada que tenha gostado e que pretende acompanhá-la (Yeah!!!). Tem razão, o clima ta meio pesado mesmo, mas não se preocupe, vou tentar melhorar a situação... Ah, sim, antes que eu esqueça... O pedido do Inu realmente foi muito fofo, pena que ele seja tão orgulhoso pra dizer isso a Kagome... (Vou por ele no detector de mentiras e fazer a pergunta na frente da Kagome, o que você acha?) Bom, agora chega de escrever! Mais uma vez, obrigada pela revew e por favor, deixe sua opinião sobre esse capítulo também, ok? Bjs!

**0o0o0o**

**N.A.: _(De novo? – É de novo!) _Gente... Confesso que quando leio as revews de vocês me dá uma vontade instantânea, quase incontrolável de postar um novo capítulo! Valeu mesmo! Eu amo vocês! E você que leu, mas ainda não deixou revew, faça como essas almas caridosas acima e deixe uma revew, K-chan agradece! **

**Eu também preciso pedir UM MILHÃO DE DESCULPAS à vocês pela demora em postar. Perdão! Espero que este capítulo ajude a compensar! E me desculpem também por qualquer erro de digitação e até de português mesmo que possa haver nesse capítulo. É que eu não tive tempo de revisá-lo e não tenho Beta. Bem, agora sim, vamos à fic, afinal foi pra isso que vocês "vieram" aqui, não é? Boa leitura!**

**0o0o0o No último capítulo... o0o0o0**

- Eu te odeio Inuyasha! – gritou ela

Aquela foi a gota d'água. Inuyasha se vira e começa a caminhar em direção ao vilarejo da vovó Kaede. Kagome vai andando logo atrás.

"E pensar que eu fiquei preocupado com ela..." Inuyasha pensava enquanto caminhava a passos lentos.

"Porque ele está fazendo essa pose de ofendido?" esses eram os pensamentos de Kagome, porém ela já estava começando a ficar arrependida por ter sido tão ofensiva "Vira vai! Deixe-me ver seu rosto..."

Mas ele não virou.

**0o0o0o Continuando... Capítulo 3 o0o0o0**

Quando chegaram no vilarejo, Inuyasha decidiu esquecer aquela briga com Kagome e pensar apenas nos bons momentos, mas não conseguia. As palavras de Kagome ainda ecoavam em sua mente. Kagome, por sua vez, estava se sentindo imensamente culpada por ter dito aquelas coisas, afinal, Inuyasha não era obrigado a amá-la e ele não era nada dela, então, ela resolveu conversar com ele e se desculpar.

- Inuyasha...? – chamou a garota, mas o hanyou não disse nada, tentando ignorar a presença da colegial. Parecia que aquela conversa não seria assim tão fácil como Kagome pensara – Inuyasha... – ela chamou novamente.

- O que você quer? – disse Inuyasha com um tom de voz mais frio que o de costume.

- Eu sei que está magoado comigo... – começou a garota

- Não estou – retrucou Inuyasha no mesmo tom de antes

- Está sim, eu sei... – disse Kagome – Você usa esse tom frio comigo pra bancar o durão, fingir que não liga... – completou ela – Mas eu sei que no fundo você ta magoado comigo, e com razão... Me desculpe... Eu não devia ter dito aquelas coisas.

- Não precisa se desculpar, você só falou o que sentia – disse Inuyasha

Kagome percebeu certa tristeza no olhar do hanyou, enquanto dizia essas palavras e tratou logo de desfazer o mal entendido.

- Não! – disse ela uma nota mais alto que o normal – Eu só falei aquilo porque estava com raiva de você! Não é o que eu penso realmente!

- Você estava com raiva de mim? – perguntou Inuyasha confuso e levemente surpreso.

- Sim... – respondeu a garota cabisbaixa – Mas agora eu percebi que eu fui boba e não devia ter ficado com raiva...

- E... Porque você estava com raiva de mim?

- Desculpa... Eu não estou preparada pra falar sobre isso agora...

- ...

- ...

- ...

- E então? – disse Kagome quebrando o silêncio que havia se formado – Você me perdoa?

- Kagome...

- Eu preciso ouvir... Que me perdoa...

- Claro que perdôo – respondeu Inuyasha – Eu sei que às vezes magôo você... É que é meu jeito... Eu não estou acostumado com isso...

- Isso o que?

- ... Com todo esse carinho... Essa... Gentileza...

"Ele está se abrindo... Comigo?" pensou Kagome completamente surpresa.

- Apenas a minha mãe se importava comigo e... – continuou Inuyasha – Droga! Porque eu to te contando isso?

- Não! Tudo bem... Pode falar, eu quero ouvir! – disse Kagome

- Não pense que eu não confio em você... É que... Isso é algo que eu também não estou preparado para compartilhar com você agora, entende?

- Tudo bem... – disse Kagome – Então... Estamos bem de novo, não é?

- Estamos bem de novo – responde o hanyou dando um forte abraço na colegial que cora instantaneamente. Inuyasha não consegue conter um sorriso.

- Vamos entrar então? – perguntou Kagome sorrindo também.

- Vamos!

**0o0o0o**

Novo dia. Céu lindo.

Kagome acorda, o dia já estava claro. Inuyasha não estava. Ela olha ao redor. Sango, Kirara, Shippou e Miroku ainda estavam dormindo. Mas, Inuyasha tinha sido o último a ir dormir no dia anterior, como poderia já estar acordado? A colegial se levanta e encontra o hanyou do lado de fora sentado com as mãos dentro das mangas do quimono.

- Acordou cedo? Ou não dormiu? – perguntou Kagome preocupada.

- Não se preocupe, eu dormi sim – respondeu Inuyasha.

- Amanhã vai ter prova em minha escola, então hoje, depois do almoço eu vou pra minha era, está bem?

- Hum.

Passadas algumas horas o pessoal acorda também.

- Bom dia! – disse Sango.

- Oi Sangozinha! – respondeu Miroku.

- Bom – Shippou boceja – dia!

- São onze horas, mas ainda é dia, não é? – disse Kagome, "zuando" o pessoal – Então, bom dia!

- Vocês dormem, hein! – resmungou Inuyasha, também entrando na brincadeira.

- Ah, Inuyasha! Vai dizer que você não dormiu? – defendeu Miroku – A Kikyou não ta mais aqui não, né?

- Não me compare a um tarado como você! – disse Inuyasha corado

- Vai dizer que, cá entre nós, não aconteceu nada entre você e Kikyou ontem? – disse Miroku, malicioso – Bom, eu vi, não adianta tentar mentir... Vocês dois estavam se beijando!

- O que? – berrou Inuyasha ainda corado e visivelmente desconfortável – Por acaso você andou me espiando, foi?

- Bom, eu já to indo pra minha era – disse Kagome a fim de não ficar mais ouvindo aquela conversa.

- Já mamãe? – perguntou Shippou dengoso

- Aham... – respondeu Kagome – Amanhã eu tenho prova, meu raposinho...

- Ta bom... Mas volta logo, ta? – disse Shippou

- Uhum. O mais rápido possível!

E dizendo isso, Kagome foi pra sua era.

**0o0o0o**

- Tadaima [1]! – disse Kagome já na era atual - Mãe! Vô! Souta! Cheguei!

- Okaeri-nassai! [2] – respondeu a Sra. Higurashi – Que bom que já chegou Kagome-chan! [3] Ah! Ayumi-chan deixou um recado pra você na secretária eletrônica.

- Obrigada! – respondeu Kagome indo até o telefone. Ela aperta um botão na secretária eletrônica.

- Oi Kagome-chan! – Kagome ouviu a voz de Ayumi pela secretária – Você já está melhor da catapora? Espero que sim! – Mais uma doença que seu avô inventara – Ah! – continuava a voz de Ayumi – Amanhã tem prova de biologia, ta lembrada? Espero que você possa ir! Um beijo! Fui!

Acabou o recado. Kagome disca apressadamente um número no telefone.

- Alô? Ayumi-chan! Que bom que você ta em casa.... É! Eu já to boa da catapora... Me diz uma coisa pelo amor de Deus: Qual o assunto da prova? – e assim Kagome foi conversando com Ayumi, numa tentativa desesperada de aprender o assunto na véspera.

**0o0o0o**

Enquanto isso, na era feudal...

- Que tal descansarmos por hoje? – perguntou Sango

- É... – concordou Miroku – Quando a Kagome voltar, nós recomeçamos a busca pela Shikon no Tama [4].

- Que seja! – resmungou Inuyasha em seu típico mau humor

**0o0o0o**

Outro dia. Era atual.

Kagome foi à escola para fazer a prova de biologia.

- Oi Higurashi, como vai? Esta melhor da catapora? – perguntou Houjo, prestativo como sempre.

- Estou sim – respondeu Kagome – Estou curada já!

- Que bom! – respondeu o colega – Já que é assim, você aceita ir ao cinema comigo hoje à tarde? Você gosta de cinema, né Higurashi?

- Gosto sim!

- E então? Ta afim de ir?

"Eu deveria mesmo tentar esquecer o Inuyasha... Ele ainda ama Kikyou..." pensou Kagome.

- Tudo bem Houjo-kun! [5] – respondeu Kagome reunindo os pensamentos à ação – Eu vou ao cinema com você. Que filme vamos assistir?

- Você decide Higurashi – respondeu Houjo – Podemos assistir o filme que você quiser.

- Eu gosto de filmes românticos.

- O filme "Um amor para recordar" está em cartaz e é romântico.

- Podemos ver esse, então?

- Claro que sim! – respondeu Houjo com um sorriso – Que horas eu passo em sua casa?

- Ah, Houjo-kun! Não se preocupe com isso! A gente se encontra em frente ao cinema mesmo! – respondeu Kagome – Só tem um probleminha...

- Qual?

- Amanhã temos teste de matemática e eu não sei _nada_ do assunto!

- Não seja por isso, Higurashi. Depois do filme, eu te explico o assunto e te deixo em casa depois.

- Sendo assim, ta bom! – disse Kagome aliviada – Vou levar uns papeis para anotar tudo.

**0o0o0o Mais tarde...**

- Vai gostar de saber que eu fiz uma ficha-resumo pra você sobre o assunto da prova – disse Houjo [6]

- Obrigada! – respondeu Kagome "Houjo-kun... Sempre tão atencioso comigo..." pensou ela.

- Vamos ver o filme então? – chamou Houjo

- Claro, vamos!

Já na sala do cinema, onde passava o filme, Kagome imediatamente começou a pensar em certo hanyou, enquanto assistia o filme. É que na opinião de Kagome, o casal do filme se parecia muito com ela e Inuyasha: De mundos diferentes e com personalidades diferentes, aparentemente sem chance alguma de se darem bem um com o outro e pior ainda de apaixonarem um pelo outro. Mas, não era só isso... Quando o garoto defendia a garota no filme, ela automaticamente se lembrava de quantas vezes Inuyasha a protegeu, arriscando até a vida para fazê-lo. Sempre. Isso a fazia pensar em como ela fora estúpida em ter brigado daquele jeito com ele. Mas já passou, ainda bem...

Kagome, completamente distraída, nem notou quando Houjo fez a famosa "manobra" [7]. Na verdade aquela fora apenas uma das várias investidas (frustradas, diga-se de passagem) que ele fizera em Kagome que não percebeu nenhuma de tão concentrada que estava no filme. Ela inclusive chorou no final, quando a garota morre. Kagome pensou no que seria de sua vida se Inuyasha morresse também. Essa "separação" repentina do casal a fez pensar também que um dia, quando a Shikon no Tama estivesse completa, ela e Inuyasha também se separariam.

- Você está bem, Higurashi? – chamou Houjo, tirando Kagome dos seus devaneios.

- Sim – respondeu Kagome, limpando uma lágrima que ainda restava – É que eu fiquei emocionada com o filme, só isso!

"Estou no meio de um encontro, tenho que parar de pensar no Inuyasha!" – pensou Kagome determinada.

- Vamos comer uma pizza? – convidou Houjo

- Ta ficando tarde Houjo-kun, eu preciso estudar! – respondeu Kagome

- Então já sei o que faremos!

Houjo pediu uma pizza grande pra viagem e uma garrafa de um litro de refrigerante e foi junto com Kagome para a casa dele. Chegando lá, Houjo explica a matéria à Kagome e esta consegue entender com auxilio de Houjo e da abençoada ficha-resumo que ele mencionara antes. Depois disso eles esquentam a pizza e a devoram junto com o refrigerante que pediram.

- Higurashi? – chamou o garoto

- Hum? – respondeu a colegial

-Sabe... Eu gosto de você Higurashi... Porque você não me dá uma chance?

Kagome ficou muda, estava surpresa (ta, nem tanto...) e principalmente corada demais para responder.

- Eu só quero te fazer feliz... Me dá uma chance, só uma... Hum? – continuou Houjo, já que a garota não dissera nada.

- ... Hou-Houjo-kun... – balbuciou Kagome - Eu... Eu realmente não sei o que dizer...

- Diz que sim! Me deixa namorar você!

- Eu... Eu...

Houjo aproveita esse momento e surpreende Kagome com um beijo. Kagome fica completamente sem reação, além de mais corada do que já estava.

- Por favor, Higurashi – pediu Houjo após afastar os lábios dos da garota.

- Vou pensar... – disse Kagome, sem perder o rubor da face – Eu prometo...

_**[Continua...]**_

**0o0o0o**

**Nota de rodapé:**

**[1] – Tadaima – **É costume japonês, quando a pessoa chega em casa dizer "Tadaima". Significa mais ou menos: "Cheguei" ou "Estou de volta". A resposta para esse cumprimento é "Okaeri-nassai" que quer dizer "Seja bem vindo".

**[2] - ****Okaeri-nassai – **Expressão alguém que mora na casa sai, os que estiverem na casa dizem "Okaeri-nassai" quando a pessoa volta. Seu significado é "Seja bem vindo". A pessoa que está chegando deve dizer "Tadaima" que é algo mais ou menos como "Cheguei" ou "Estou de volta".

**[3] – Chan - **Sufixo que demonstra muita afeição. Geralmente usado por pessoas que são mais intimas como parentes ou amigos, por exemplo.

**[4] – ****Shikon no Tama ****– **É o nome japonês para "Jóia de Quatro Almas".

**[5] - Kun –** Sufixo carinhoso usado para chamar homens mais jovens como o Houjo.

**[6] – **Gente, Houjo-kun não é fofo? Sempre prestativo, eficiente, doce e se preocupando com a saúde da K-chan. Quem não queria um namorado assim? Ta ele não é namorado da Kagome. Ainda (ou não).

**[7] – **É aquela coisa do cara ta com a garota no cinema e aí ele finge um bocejo como pretexto para por o braço em volta dos ombros da garota. Isso foi chamada de "a manobra" num filme que eu assisti, se não me engano foi _"Doze é demais"_.

**0o0o0o**

**N.A.:** E lá se foi mais um capítulo! Espero que tenham gostado, eu dediquei uma tarde inteira para fazê-lo, meu pai implicou um monte comigo por ficar no PC tanto tempo... Esse capítulo com certeza ficou maior que os outros, aliás, foi O maior de todos até agora.

Outra coisa: Vocês lêem as notas de rodapé? Tem coisas como "-chan" e "-kun" que eu achei meio desnecessário, pois todo mundo sabe...

Só mais uma coisa: Você achou esse capítulo legal? Deixe uma revew. Você achou uma merda? Deixe uma revew. Você acha que eu to enrolando demais a estória? Deixe uma revew. Você acha que a estória está num ritmo legal? Deixe uma revew. Quer contar como foi o natal e o ano novo? Deixe uma revew. Não quer contar nada porque não é da minha conta? Deixe uma revew. Meu presentinho de ano novo pra vocês é esse capítulo, querem retribuir? Deixem uma revew. Você acha que a autora fala demais? Deixe uma revew. Enfim, entenderam o recado né? Deixem uma revew. No próximo (e último) capítulo, vocês vão saber se a K-chan (não eu, a Kagome) vai aceitar o pedido do Houjo-kun, e enfim, vamos ter um final feliz pra essa estória (ou não). Continuem lendo pra saber!

Kisses and Kisses!

Feliz ano novo atrasado!

E ja ne!

K-chan

**_"A cada revew que você não deixa, um autor morre"._**


	4. Chapter 4 Final

**[Mal entendidos – By K-chan]**

**0o0o0o0o Ficha técnica o0o0o0o0**

**Categoria:** Anime/manga (Inuyasha)

**Gênero:** Romance/ Drama

**Classificação:** 12 anos

**0o0o0o0o Sinopse o0o0o0o0**

Kagome descobriu que Inuyasha fazia aniversário naquela semana (não me perguntem como...) e junto com os amigos da sengoku jidai (era feudal, pra quem não sabe) resolve fazer uma festa-surpresa pra ele. Porém uma série de mal entendidos pode fazer com que esse aniversário não seja tão tranqüilo assim. Quer ver no que isso vai dar? Só lendo pra saber!

**0o0o0o0o Desclaimer o0o0o0o0**

Preciso dizer que Inuyasha não me pertence? Acho que isso já é meio óbvio, do contrário isso não se chamaria fanfiction...

* * *

**N.A.:** Só três coisinhas a dizer antes de começar o capítulo:

Primeira – DESCULPEM-ME POR FAVOR (de novo) pela demora em postar... Eu realmente não tive tempo! Na verdade, ainda estou procurando por ele, além disso eu vou viajar e passar pelo menos uma semana fora, mas resolvi postar mesmo assim em consideração a vocês que estão acompanhando a estória. Mil perdões!!!

Segunda - Acho que apelei um pouco com a estória de deixar revews, né?(vide nota final do capítulo 3) Me perdoem se fui chata... Aqui está o último capítulo dessa fic, mas antes, deixe-me responder às revews de algumas pessoas Vips:

**0o0o0o Respostas às revews o0o0o0**

**Gege-ups -** Que bom que você amou a fic!Já sobre seu momento piradinha, bem... Eu acho o Houjo muito fofo também, porém não posso dizer se Kagome vai ficar com ele ou se o Inu vai ficar com a Kikyou - seria um baita spoiler – De qualquer jeito, acho que você vai descobrir em breve...

Ah sim! Eu escrevi essa fic curta porque eu tinha acabado e fazer uma com capítulos meio grandes, então, quis variar... Eu tenho outras fics aqui na ffnet, mas apenas uma é "grande" - tem cinco capítulos (maiores que os dessa fic, garanto). Espero que você goste. Bjos!

**Indivídua do mal -** Concordo com você! O Inu às vezes é tão bobo... Mas, cara! Você conseguiu ser mais cruel do que eu... Calma aí, tá? Uma coisa eu te digo: Ele não viu nada, mas você vai se sentir um pouco vingada nesse capítulo. Você e a Kagome... Mwahahahahaha!!!

* * *

**0o0o0o Revisão do último capítulo... o0o0o0**

Inuyasha se sente magoado pelas duras palavras de Kagome, mas esta lhe pede desculpas e eles fazem as pazes. Kagome então resolve voltar pra sua era e vai pra escola. Já na outra era Inuyasha está meio mal humorado (porque será?). Na escola, Houjo chama Kagome pra sair e eles vão ao cinema assistir o filme "Um amor para recordar", Houjo tenta uma aproximação com Kagome, mas esta está distraída demais pensando no hanyou (meio-youkai). Depois do cinema, eles vão pra casa dele onde estudam juntos e lancham. É lá que Houjo confessa seus sentimentos a Kagome e a pede em namoro roubando-lhe um beijo. A garota fica corada, mas promete que vai pensar no assunto e se vocês quiserem saber o resto, basta continuar lendo abaixo. Boa leitura!

**0o0o0o Capítulo 4 - FINAL o0o0o0**

Dois dias depois. Era feudal.

Todos estavam na cabana de Kaede conversando quando Kagome chega. Ela tinha vindo da gendai (era atual).

- Posso parecer burro, mas não sou! – exclamou Inuyasha – Você passou três dias fora! TRÊS!!

- Não faça tempestades em um copo d'água... Foram só dois dias a mais... – respondeu a colegial.

- ... Tem algo diferente em você... – comentou Inuyasha olhando Kagome de cima a baixo – Essa pulseira é nova?

"É incrível como ele consegue notar esse tipo de coisa, apesar de fingir que não liga... Muito observador..." Pensou Kagome.

- Kagome? – chamou Inuyasha a espera de alguma satisfação.

- Tem razão, é nova – respondeu Kagome – Ganhei de presente.

- De quem? – perguntou o hanyou como se o fato de Kagome ganhar presentes fosse uma grande surpresa.

- Meu namorado – respondeu a colegial.

Sango e Miroku arregalaram os olhos instantaneamente, eles não imaginavam que Kagome namoraria alguém que não fosse Inuyasha, embora o relacionamento dos dois não tivesse progredido em nada, mesmo depois de meses. Kaede apenas observou enquanto Shippou ficava com um monte de interrogações na cabeça.

- SEU O QUÊ?? – berrou Inuyasha com os olhos mais arregalados do que os de Miroku e Sango juntos.

- Meu namorado – respondeu Kagome, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo – Se você pode sair com a Kikyou, eu também tenho direito de sair com quem eu quiser!

- Eu não ando saindo com a Kikyou! – bufou Inuyasha – Você tava com o lobo fedido até agora foi?

- Primeiro, é Kouga não lobo fedido – começou Kagome – Segundo, não era dele que eu estava falando.

- E tem outro agora é? – perguntou Inuyasha de olhos arregalados e um tanto irritado.

- Outro? – exclamou Kagome ofendida – Que tipo de garota acha que eu sou?

- É! Eu realmente não sei que tipo de garota você é! Só sei que é uma garota egoísta QUE NÃO TÁ NEM AÍ PRA DOR QUE Naraku causou a mim, ao Miroku, a Sango, ao Shippou, ao Kohaku e a tanta gente e nem ta nem ta nem aí pras pessoas que ele está prejudicando e ainda quer prejudicar!! – explodiu Inuyasha – Você não entende como é importante achar os outros fragmentos da jóia! Está se desviando da missão!!

- Não estou!! – gritou Kagome no mesmo tom – Você não se desviou da missão por estar com Kikyou! Não acredito que você pensa isso de mim... – a essa altura Kagome já estava chorando – Não acredito que você pensa que eu não me importo...

Kagome não agüenta mais o peso daquela discussão e sai da cabana chorando e deixando pra trás um Inuyasha completamente sem jeito.

- Precisava falar assim com ela? – perguntou Sango ao hanyou assim que a colegial saiu.

- É Inuyasha! – concordou Miroku – Você sabe que ela se importa.

- Eu... Eu vou falar com ela – respondeu o hanyou saindo da cabana também.

**0o0o0o**

Inuyasha foi falar com Kagome. Ela não estava ali na frente, mas ele a seguiu pelo cheiro. Enquanto isso, Kagome estava perto do rio, ainda chorando.

"Droga!" pensava ela "E eu que fico ainda chorando por causa daquele idiota... Eu devia ter mesmo aceitado o pedido de namoro do Houjo..."

Nesse momento Inuyasha chega e a encontra chorando.

- Kagome... – começou ele, com delicadeza – Não chora... M-Me desculpe...

- Vai embora – respondeu a garota sem encará-lo.

- Não.

- Eu não quero conversar. Você queria me magoar? Pronto. Conseguiu. Agora me deixe em paz!

- Eu nunca quis te magoar! Eu só... Só... – Inuyasha procurava as palavras para se expressar, ele nunca fora bom nisso, tinha que admitir. Mas agora ele precisava que Kagome entendesse... – Eu só disse aquilo porque fiquei com ciúmes... – desabafou o hanyou meio corado. Kagome o encarou agora, completamente surpresa.

- Você... – Kagome não acreditava que tinha ouvido aquilo mesmo – Tava com... _Ciúmes_... – ela destacou um pouco a palavra – _De mim?_

- Uhum... – Inuyasha confirmou ainda corado – Eu... Kagome eu... – ele olha pra baixo – amo você...

Ambos estavam tão corados quanto tomate maduro na feira, mas Kagome criou coragem, ela tinha que dizer.

- E-Eu também te amo! – disse por fim Kagome e dessa vez foi Inuyasha quem olhou surpreso.

- Ama? – perguntou ele, sem acreditar.

- Claro que sim! – disse Kagome sorrindo, porem logo seu sorriso deu lugar a uma cara de brava – Ta duvidando??

- Mas, e seu namorado? – perguntou ele ainda sem entender.

- Isso foi... Er... Uma mentirinha de nada... – comentou Kagome – Bem... Eu saí com um cara sim, mas, não somos namorados. Eu não quis namorá-lo...

- E porque você mentiu? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- Bem, eu menti por que... Você tava com a Kikyou e eu queria esquecer você... Digo, meus sentimentos por você.... Aliás... Eu achei que você amava Kikyou...

- Não – respondeu Inuyasha – Não mais... Sabe... No dia de meu aniversário, quando eu soprei as velas,... Eu pedi... – Inuyasha parou.

- Pediu o que?

- Esquece!

- Fala!

- É...

- Fala! – insistiu Kagome.

- Eu pedi que pudesse ficar pra sempre do seu lado e pudesse sempre protegê-la... – respondeu Inuyasha.

- Inu...Yasha – Kagome não sabia o que dizer, estava comovida – M-Mas... E Kikyou? Eu... Eu vi vocês dois se beijando...

"Droga! Ela viu!" pensou Inuyasha

- Aquilo... – disse ele – Foi um beijo de despedida...

- Despedida?

- Ela me pediu... Pelos velhos tempos... Mas aquilo não teve importância nenhuma pra mim Kagome... – explicou o hanyou "Por favor, acredite em mim..." pensou enquanto o silêncio de Kagome o sufocava.

- Tudo bem – disse a colegial.

- Sério? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- Sério! – disse ela sorrindo – Até por que... – ela recomeçou sutilmente – Eu também beijei uma cara da minha era...

- O QUE??? – perguntou Inuyasha com as orbes quase saltando do rosto e uma irritação extremamente visível.

- Sem importância... – completou Kagome sorrindo sem graça – Não acontecerá de novo... E eu espero que entre você e a Kikyou seja da mesma forma.

- Agora eu só tenho você em meu coração – disse ele.

- E eu sempre tive você no meu...

Não se sabe quem foi se aproximando primeiro – nunca se sabe mesmo... – mas, logo seus lábios se encontraram num beijo suave, porém apaixonado que por muito tempo ambos esperavam. Começava um namoro.

_**[FIM]**_

* * *

**N.A.:** Enfim... Fic concluída. O que eu mais gosto de fics compridas é que dá pra desenvolver um relacionamento legal com os leitores, que não seria possível numa oneshot. Vou sentir saudades disso tudo... Mas, antes de concluir e por um fim nisso, eu quero dizer umas palavrinhas para algumas pessoas que tiveram valor vital na publicação dessa fic. Quero agradecer a:

Indivídua do mal - Como poderia me esquecer de você? Você foi a primeira a comentar essa fic e sempre trazia comentários eloqüentes que me animavam e me faziam rir... Sem seu apoio eu não teria coragem de postar essa fic até o final... Obrigada, de coração!

Danii - Eu realmente não sei se você acompanhou a fic até o fim, mas, pela sua revew, eu quero acreditar que sim... Sua aprovação foi muito importante pra mim! Você a postou num momento crucial - o primeiro capítulo, que sempre deixa a gente insegura... - Valeu mesmo!

Gege-ups - Sem comentários... Você é simplesmente incrível, sempre colocando comentários detalhados e dizendo com sinceridade a sua opinião... Confesso que é extremamente difícil postar uma resposta curta a você. Me sinto honrada de saber que vai ler minhas outras fics também! A você meu MUITO obrigada!

Obrigada a todos que leram e que por algum motivo não puderam deixar revews - eu ainda tenho essa esperança...

Obrigada também a todos que leram e ainda pretendem deixar revews - também tenho essa esperança...

Enfim... Obrigada a todos vocês que sofreram com o Inuyasha, choraram com a Kagome e gastaram um pouco do tempo de vocês lendo minhas idéias... Agradeço a todos que me apoiaram direta e indiretamente. Vocês são 10!

Eu fico impressionada com os elogios de vocês, principalmente nessa fic - ela estava entocada no meio de um monte de papeis que eu tinha e em forma de teatro (só que mal feita) - eu não escrevia muito bem na época em que a fiz, hoje eu escrevo bem melhor, apesar de que eu ainda preciso melhorar muito, não chego nem aos pés de algumas ficwriters que já encontrei aqui...

Não sei se o fandom é o mesmo de Hagaren, mas quero agradecer aos revews e elogios da minha última criação Happy Birthday também! Vocês realmente sabem como me botar pra cima! Muito obrigada! Muito obrigada e muito obrigada!

Até a próxima fic!

Beijos,

K-chan

_PS: Quando eu voltar de viagem, quero ver as (muitas, espero) revews de vocês, ok?_

_**"A cada revew que você não deixa, um autor morre".**_


End file.
